


Night-Night Protocol

by talkaboutartassholes



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Forehead Kisses, Sleepy Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 05:52:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18359939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkaboutartassholes/pseuds/talkaboutartassholes
Summary: This kid. How did Tony end up with a teenager? How was this his life? He didn’t even get to enjoy the cute little kid part, he was just here for the sassy-rebellion phase. “Seriously kid, it’s past midnight. You have to be up in six hours. What are you doing?”“I just,” Peter shrugged, “couldn’t sleep.”Tony noticed the way the boy was playing with his mask, picking at his fingers, and generally avoiding his mentor’s gaze. He sighed. Maybe now wasn’t time for Stern-Dad, maybe Peter needed Comfort-Dad right now.--or just an excuse for teasing and cuddles





	Night-Night Protocol

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first fic for Iron Dad Bingo! This is for the box "Trope: Sleepy" and honestly who can resist a sleepy Peter Parker? Thanks to Iza for betaing! I hope you enjoy!

Tony was sitting in the living room, arms crossed sternly when Peter crawled through the window. FRIDAY had alerted him that the kid was out patrolling past curfew, so he had turned on Karen’s Night-Night protocol and made sure Peter was guided to the Tower. He had been debating turning all the lights off except for the lamp next to his chair, but that had been a bit dramatic even for him. “And what sort of time do you call this?”

Peter pulled off his mask and flopped down on the couch. “That was the most Dad thing you’ve ever said, Mr. Stark.”

“Good, that’s what I was going for. Did my Stern-Dad vibes work?”

“It was more overprotective-helicopter-dad vibes, but sure.” Peter threw his mask at Tony, who caught it and tossed it back.

This kid. How did Tony end up with a teenager? How was this his life? He didn’t even get to enjoy the cute little kid part, he was just here for the sassy-rebellion phase. “Seriously kid, it’s past midnight. You have to be up in six hours. What are you doing?”

“I just,” Peter shrugged, “couldn’t sleep.”

Tony noticed the way the boy was playing with his mask, picking at his fingers, and generally avoiding his mentor’s gaze. He sighed. Maybe now wasn’t time for Stern-Dad, maybe Peter needed Comfort-Dad right now.

“Is May home? I haven’t gotten any worried calls yet, that seems... unlike her.” Tony uncrossed his arms and went to sit next to Peter on the couch, Comfort-Dad was a cuddler.

“She has a conference thing in Jersey, she left today.” Peter was trying to be dismissive, but Tony knew how much the kid didn’t like being alone. “Didn’t realize the suit had a ‘get your ass home’ protocol.”

Tony laughed at Peter’s attempt at a glare and pulled him into his side. “And it’s adorable that you’re such a good kid that you’re just finding that out now.” He placed a teasing kiss on the boy’s forehead before pushing him to his feet. “Alright, go get changed, I’ll make tea.”

“Tea?” Peter was looking at him, amused.

“Yes, tea.” Tony scoffed, playfully. “You’re crazy if you think I’m giving your hyperactive-ass anything more than Sleepytime right now.” Peter rolled his eyes and Tony had a strange feeling this is how Pepper felt most of the time. “Be careful, your eyes’ll get stuck like that.”

“God, and you wonder why Col. Rhodes calls you my dad.”

Tony could see Peter trying not to smile, and if the boy got anywhere near the same feeling of bliss he did when Peter used that title (even jokingly), then Tony was impressed he was able to hide it at all.

“Hey now, respect your uncle.” Peter rolled his eyes at him again, so Tony stood and started pushing the kid towards his room. “Just go put on some pj’s.”

Peter pushed Tony off with a laugh and made his way towards his room.

While he waited for Peter to get ready for bed, Tony went ahead and made up two mugs of Sleepytime tea, grabbed an extra soft blanket and made himself comfortable on the couch. He had just instructed FRIDAY to put on some calming music when he heard the soft patter of bare feet and a poorly stifled yawn coming from the hallway.

“Interesting, I thought you weren’t tired.” He turned just in time to see Peter entering the room clad in a pair of sweatpants and one of Tony’s too big Stark Industries sweatshirts.

“Mmmm, wasn’t. Am now.” Peter shuffled over to the couch and sunk into it with an exaggerated stretch.

“Crazy, almost like being out was keeping you awake and now that you’re actually giving your body the chance to rest, it’s taking it.” Tony pulled Peter into his side, draping the blanket over their laps, and handed Peter one of the mugs.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re very smart, should always listen to you, got it,” Peter mumbled into his tea.

“How are you this sarcastic half asleep?”

“Been hanging around you too much.” Peter put his mug back down on the coffee table before curling into Tony’s side, his head resting on the man’s chest. He hummed contently.

Tony set down his own mug, let his chin rest atop Peter’s head and his hand sink into the hair on the back of the boy’s neck before he realized what was happening. “Wait, no, get up.” Peter just hummed and wrapped his arm around Tony’s chest cuddling in deeper. “The couch was just supposed to get you sleepy, you can’t actually fall asleep here.”

Peter made an annoyed noise at that but didn’t make any move to get up. “Why not? Comfy.”

“Yeah, Pete, I can see that, but I’m too old to be sleeping on the couch. Which means I’m way too old to be carrying you to bed, get up.” He started poking the boy’s side hoping to annoy him awake enough to at least let Tony up if not move to his bedroom.

But Peter only yawned. “Sorry, can’t. Body. Chance to rest. Taking it. Smart old man told me so.”

“I hate you, kid.” He laughed at the boy in his lap but any bite in his words was negated by his hand making the familiar pattern through Peter’s hair and the small kiss that he dropped on the crown of his head.

“Night, night Mr. Stark. Love you too.”

Tony’s heart fluttered, he had lost and he didn’t even care.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment to let me know what you thought! Oh! And I finally made a Marvel side blog over on tumblr so you don't have to deal with the mess that is my main lol Come say hi @[tstarkapologist](https://tstarkapologist.tumblr.com/)


End file.
